


There's a Website For That 有关于这个的网站

by alienswest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve自己被解冻一年之后，人们又找到了一只Bucky Barnes。一次灾难性事件的余波中，Tony被甩到了墙上，Steve遭遇了Darcy的特别“招待”，Thor被超级士兵給放倒了，而Bruce只想安安静静地看会儿爱探险的朵拉。Bucky无法从世界之网的任何一角预料到他的生活会变成什么样子，但所幸他事先也不知道这个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Website For That 有关于这个的网站

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dear Wordsplat for her incredible work.

“求求你……”

这声音很轻，有丝熟悉感。

“上帝啊，请你一定要好起来……”

声音复又变得迫切焦急。这好像扯动了哪根不知名的弦，悠远的记忆刺痛着，呼之欲出。他觉得这声音里有他能够回想起的什么东西。这些都很熟悉，友谊，并肩的战友，后巷里的二人组，科尼岛上回转不停的旋风飞车。那让一些眩人的记忆涌回；作为科尼岛过山车的报复的长长滑索，一列火车，爆炸的冲击能量，一只伸向自己的手，随之刺骨冰寒入髓，有人尖叫着他的名字……

“ _Bucky！_ ”

他突然醒转，双眼大睁，挣扎着努力坐直，才发现自己根本办不到。世界在他身周使他眩晕，他攥紧了身下的床单。床单洁白硬挺，磨得他指尖作痒；他身处医院，根据他模糊的视线所及而知。他晕眩又虚弱，显然是麻醉所致。世界在他身侧如波散开，但他成功地聚焦在了某处。

“Steve？”

Steve。当然是Steve了。刚才是Steve的声音将他从冰封的地狱拉回，而Steve现在就坐在他身边，眼神焦急但宽慰，紧紧握住Bucky的右手。

“Steve，”Bucky喘息出声，“老天爷啊，Steve，该死的发生了什么-”

“哦天哪， _Bucky，_ ”Steve的声音像碎玻璃碴般脆弱，而突然之间Bucky就发现自己被超级士兵给抱-埋住了。

“哈！当心你的肌肉啊，Stevey小朋友，”Bucky勉强出声。Steve立即放开了他，蓝眼睛里刷地满是羞愧，“嗷，天，干啥又摆这副狗狗眼？我还好啦。区区一个坠崖事故还不足以摆脱我。”

那只是一瞬，但Bucky清清楚楚地看见了他最好的朋友脸上闪过的愧疚。Steve永远都学不会藏好自己的情绪。

“你还有啥事没告诉我的？”Bucky皱眉，审视Steve。

“Bucky……”Steve的嗓音复又变得温柔，“你需要再休息一会。他们会再给你注射些吗啡，你很快就会睡着，你再醒过来时我们再谈，好吗？你醒的时候我会在这儿……Bucky，我保证，再也不会将你丢下了。”

“老天，Steve，我是摔下山崖的，你没……”Bucky打了了哈欠，突然感到无法对抗的精疲力竭，“丢下我啊，你不会丢下我……的……”

然后他就昏过去了。

Steve整个人脱了力，而如果场面不是过于令人心碎的话，高大的他看起来简直像个孩子。Bucky昏迷的第一时刻Tony就冲了进来，把Steve揽进怀里。Steve攥紧Tony的手臂，像溺水者攀着浮木。Tony轻轻将Steve的脑袋圈进胸膛，手指笼进Steve的头发，嘴里喃喃着安慰。

“嗨，嘘，没事了，没事了亲爱的，一切都会好起来的。我在这里，Bucky没事了，大家都没事了……”

*

当Fury在一次会议上漫不经心地宣称他们找到了Bucky Barnes，被冰冻但仍活着的时候，Steve刷地站起来，双手拍在会议桌上，震惊地喊出“什么？”，而拍的那一下让桌子断成了两截，超级士兵一下没站稳，向前栽倒，差点摔出脑震荡。

之后的一小时里Tony都在冲Fury大吼大叫些诸如你不能就这么兜头给人这么一下还有如果Tony的男朋友真摔出个脑震荡看他怎么抽回给神盾的每个子儿的资金支持还有要带着Steve搬到秘鲁去还有在Fury的办公桌上做爱等等一系列他不一定真会去做但反正挺乐意讲出来当个威胁的事情。嗯，好吧，他可能还真愿意去实行最后一条，但Steve就是有这么扫兴，总要说些“那很不得体，Tony”还有“别在工作时间说这个，Tony”还有“Fury会干掉我俩的，而我还是挺希望你活得好好的，Tony”。

Steve说了好几个“Tony”。Tony不怎么介意这个。

不管怎么说，Steve没摔出脑震荡，不过他在关于Bucky这个消息上的震惊情绪足足用了好几天才消化，而震惊转化成了纯粹的喜悦。Fury先前说过解冻Bucky可能还需要两周功夫，而在那两周里，Steve简直都要高兴上天了。

其他人痛恨这个。

嗯，其实，也不能完全这么说。他们当然是很乐见Steve开心于他的朋友回来了。他们感到无法直视的是Steve和Tony之间重燃的浓情蜜意，或者盾铁【Stony】，用Clint的措辞来说的话。是，他之前一直这么叫他俩，直到Tony开始用这词来恶心人，“我现在找到点盾铁的状态了，你呢亲爱的？”还包括有媚眼和屁股上的手。然后Clint马上宁愿被洗脑也不要再想起这个场景。

无论从哪个角度，那第一个月，他们夫夫生活的蜜月阶段，都是彻头彻尾的亮瞎狗眼。他们也不仅仅只是每天都腻在一起这样。更有甚者，他们到哪里都手牵着手，搂搂抱抱，进行诸如“能把那个递我吗，亲爱的？”“当然，甜心”还有永无止境，超多分量的亲吻。基本上所有人都给恶心得不行。

值得庆幸的是，蜜月的十个月过后，他们有所收敛；他们仍然肆无忌惮地相互调笑，尽一切可能去触碰对方，但是他们调节得不错。然后，Steve发现Bucky还活着。他开心得冒泡，这份喜悦自然而然也传给了Tony，然后他俩就一起这么傻乐着，幸福的泡泡天天吹得人忍无可忍。

那滑稽得很，但队伍里的任何一个成员都宁愿忍受那个也好过面对眼下的场景。

因为Steve，他们无可动摇的队长，在 _哭_ 。悲痛，喜悦，还是之前重不可负的情绪和压抑在一句 _我的天哪我最好的朋友还活着_ 下破阀而出，他们不得而知。他们站在医院的探视玻璃后，看着Bucky醒来，随即Bucky昏迷过去后Tony匆匆冲进，很显然他们不用再看接下来的更多。Natasha迅速撤退，拽走了Clint，Bruce和Thor紧随其后。尽管他们对那俩的情感关系大肆嘲笑，此时此刻他们还是为此庆幸不已；Steve需要一个人来紧紧依靠，在他那里寻求栖身之所，而Tony对此心甘情愿，求之不得。

*

接下来的几周中，Bucky发现自己越来越频繁地醒转，清醒的时间也更长了。Steve一直都在，和他说话，而Bucky就是从Steve那儿得知他俩都被冰封了七十年。他起初还认为这是什么拙劣的玩笑，但Steve给他看了几样东西，“移动电话”，拥有那么多频道还带色彩的“电视机”还有各种各样其他Steve绝对造不来假的玩意儿。

有时候还有个谁也会在病房里，但他永远都只挑Bucky在药物作用下昏昏沉沉的时候才来。他会鼓捣Bucky的机械手臂，最后给某个笨拙的老旧零件换上锃亮，先进，精致得不可思议的新替代品，而那基本都让他的手臂比以前灵活得多。看着加诸在他手臂上的种种新式功能、武器，Bucky觉得这可以算是升级版了，虽然他还得花点时间适应。

那家伙挺有趣的，总是言词犀利，尽管他觉得Bucky听不到他。在Bucky半清醒状态下捣鼓了几周他的手臂后，这人就开始絮絮叨叨了。最开始只是些无意义的废话，但随后他就意识到Bucky很可能能听见他说什么了，所以他真正开始跟Bucky说话。他说了很多有关复仇者的事情，这支队伍Steve隐约提到过几回。这人有一次还跟他道歉，说些什么习惯了一边工作一边跟个谁聊天了。

不过Bucky不很介意这个；这人提到跟Bruce一起在干的活儿时他有在注意听，而Bruce是另一个在Bucky手臂设计时也稍微帮了点儿忙的科学家。很显然他人不错，但一定还是小心为上，因为这个Bruce同时绝对有着毁灭性的愤怒管理问题。

然后就是Thor，被这人称为他的最爱，好吧，次爱的，“显然喽”。Thor明显乐天又精力充沛得不行，永远热衷打斗和聚会，而且能够把全体神盾员工给喝到桌子底下去。然后这人明显是之后又想起来点什么，补充说顺便提一句，Thor同时也是个北欧神，能召唤雷电，有把大得离谱，除了他本人谁也拿不动的锤子，然后他抡那一下足够给你开瓢。所以，对，也小心着他点。

还有Clint，这人会用蠢鹰脑袋，莱格拉斯，或者凯特妮丝【译注：饥饿游戏持弓箭的女主】指代他，纯粹看心情。这人虽然提到他的时候嘴贱，但是他描述这喜欢爬他的通风管道的倒霉弓箭手时可是带着跟对其他人相同程度的喜爱。这个Clint显然准头完美，近身格斗技巧娴熟，和他的搭档Natasha一样是神盾的精英杀手。

Natasha，这人警告说，是那种致命的优雅类型，你要是不注意，丢命的就是你。他显然不是很清楚除了“极度致命”外她的专长，但那好像是包括枪法，飞刀，还有混合武术在内的。

所以，基本而言，他们弹指功夫就能干掉他。

除了这所有的四伏杀机以外，Bucky并不十分排斥这些。所以当他完全清醒过来而Steve问他是否愿意这周出院后搬来和他们一起住的时候，Bucky痛快地答应了。接着，话题就又晃回了Steve的对象身上。

那是某个叫Toni的姑娘；Bucky相当快地锁定了这个目标人物，鉴于Steve基本没法把话题从她身上绕开超过几分钟，而Bucky完全痊愈可是用了三个星期呢。

所以他就问了Toni是谁，然后Steve整张脸上潮红肆虐，结结巴巴地避重就轻。Bucky没在他俩的关系上穷追不舍-他之后会帮助Steve攒足勇气去跟人家告白的-而是转而问那个Toni是什么样子。

好了这下一发不可收拾。

因为Steve自此开始滔滔不绝，花费数个小时谈论关于Toni是Howard Stark的孩子，所以自小成长在镁光灯下，无时不刻有人评估和要求她向Howard看齐，但她仍青出于蓝，因为Toni她自身是这样地“难以置信地聪明，天赋过人，无比有趣”，还有她过去历经坎坷，包括一次在阿富汗的绑架和在复仇者任务中数不清的死里逃生经历，但Toni永远能想出制胜途径，剪开铁丝网也能力挽狂澜，不管那是啥意思。

耶稣老天爷啊，Bucky还以为Steve无可自拔地爱着Peggy呢。

这是前所未有的全新程度的认知，但很显然一个出色过人的姑娘也没可能逃过Steve的魅力。因为抛开Steve严格来讲马上快九十了这个因素不谈，就算是在未来这个时间里血清也给他的朋友加了不少分。他现在相当高，肩背宽阔，肌肉恰如其分，而掩藏在肌肉下的他忠诚，勇敢，各方面说来都好得不行；这个完美无匹的Toni Stark姑娘没任何可能抵挡住Steve……特别是在Steve还有Bucky这样一个副手的情况下。

*

当Steve打开复仇者之塔的大门，Bucky的第一个念头相当简单。

_一团混乱_ 。

一个戴墨镜的男人朝他们的方向火烧屁股地冲过来，擦着他们跑出大门。现在朝他们过来，很显然是在追那个墨镜儿的，是个绿色的……大家伙，穿着紫裤头跑来跑去。一位身材魁梧，肩背宽阔的金发男人也在门边，把一位棕发美女保护性地圈在怀中，挥着一把锤子驱离那个绿色大块头，嘴中喊着“我们不是你的敌人，Banner，但若是你的毁灭性举动冲Jane而来，我则不会手下留情！”棕发姑娘试图把金发男人拽走，而一位黑色头发，相当丰满的女子匆匆追在他们身后，用一个黑色的小装置指着绿色的大家伙。

Steve抓住Bucky，将他拉离绿色大块头冲过来的方向，但这样就导致绿色的大家伙从他们身边冲了过去，而黑头发的姑娘完全指偏了大家伙的方位，然后反倒把那个黑色装置捅到了Steve身上，使他剧烈颤抖，大睁双眼倒地。就在这时，一件红金相间的机械铠甲疾速从大厅冲进，在Steve跟前一个急刹停下。他检查了Steve，而后转身朝着黑头发姑娘愤怒地大吼：“ _该死的_ 你搞什么，Darcy？！”

那个姑娘，Darcy，还没来得及回话，先前那个墨镜男又埋头冲回来，口中念念有词什么“平民，见鬼的平民，计划烂透了”，身后还紧紧跟着大家伙。绿色的大块头进入视线的那一刻那套机械铠甲就地起飞，全力从背后将它扑倒。他们向前摔去，而在绿色大家伙来得及转身一拳砸向铠甲之前，一位红发美女从大厅走出。她挥挥手里的遥控器，面无表情，“朵拉开始了。”

绿色的大家伙振奋地抬头，抬手抓过机械铠甲，把它从身边掷开甩进墙里，然后边用低沉，让人感觉怪诡异的嗓音欢叫着“朵拉！朵拉！朵拉！”边飞奔向大厅。Steve先前显然是看见那副铠甲被撞进墙里了，现在他还带些颤抖地站起来，朝那个方向走去。他敲敲面板，而后让Bucky惊讶的是，升起的面板后是一个头发蓬乱、模样看上去像是被狠揍过的男人。

他看上去颇恍惚了一阵，而后朝着大厅喊叫，“你个混球Barton，如果Bruce把这套装甲给毁了我就要 _杀了_ 你——”

“哦我的天哪，你还好吗？”Steve惊慌失措，打断了穿盔甲的男人，检查他周身上下，脸上写满担忧。盔甲损毁严重，但里面的男人看起来不以为意。

“我还好吗？你才是那个遭到电击的人。 _别以为我就会这么放过那个Darcy！_ ”

那个金发大个子蔽护下的棕发姑娘转向Darcy，神情相当恼怒，“我简直无法相信你刚才居然电击了美国队长。”

“啥？我？”Darcy试图显得无辜，“谁是美国队长？我不是很清楚啊，刚才真是一团混乱……”

“裹在美国主题闪亮紧身制服里的男人你不认识还是咋地！”机械铠甲里的男人怒气冲冲地大喊。

“公平说来，我现在没穿着那个，”Steve低笑，“没必要这么冒火。”

“公平说来，她刚刚电击了我的男朋友，这足以使人燃起熊熊怒焰。”

“什么？”Bucky试图诘问刚刚那个诡异的用词，但此时此刻没人在注意他说些什么，因为在他试图发问的同一时间，火红头发的美女突然折回来，宣布说“Hulk已在控制之下”，不管那是什么意思，反正所有人都长出一口气。

“还是得谢谢你没再次把面板给扯下来，”穿铠甲的男人这么说着。这大概是习以为常的对话了，但这俩人在用微妙的神情凝视彼此，“我对此表示感谢，真心地。你每次恐慌一发作我就得重换个新面板可是麻烦得很啊。”

“我申请保留使用一切手段确认你无恙的权利，”Steve只是摇了摇头，嗓音全然严肃，但眼神古怪……差不多，是温柔的，但又带点……戏谑。Bucky皱眉。发生了什么？

“你过于担心我了。”盔甲里的男人回望Steve，向他伸出一只金属手掌。Steve牵住那只手，帮助那个男人从他在墙上撞出的凹陷中脱身。

穿盔甲的男人眼神里也带上了跟Steve一样温-柔-戏-谑的神色，所以，好吧，认真的，发生了啥事？不是还有那个叫Toni的姑娘吗？Bucky可不瞎，他能看出Steve可喜欢那姑娘。然而，Steve现在还是那样的一番 _语气_ 和 _表情_ 他的眼神还是那个 _样子_ 的所以 _到底发生了啥啊_ ？

“你就是喜欢让我担心，”Steve微笑。

穿盔甲的那人很显然已经从墙里出来了，也不需要进一步协助了，但Steve仍然没有放开手。Bucky尝试性地挥了挥手，想着能不能把Steve从他自己那种恍惚还是管他是啥的那种状态里给唤回来。啥作用也没。

“我，”穿盔甲的男人露齿而笑，“可没这么干。”

“如此的一个英雄啊，”Steve充满喜爱地低喃。Bucky已经开始尝试心灵感应了，甚至试图用双眼紧闭以助精神波传递。啥用也没。相反，他睁开眼就看到盔甲男走近Steve。

“但你就爱这样的。”

“你知道我确实愛，”Steve在微笑而且也在向前，牵着盔甲男人的手把他拉近。

_**哦天耶稣啊他俩是在接吻吗？** _

“好吧，我糊涂了！”Bucky大声脱口而出。

Steve和盔甲男蓦然分开，穿盔甲的那人笑了，而Steve双眼大睁，大得简直像猫头鹰。

“我还没……哦我的天啊，我简直不敢相信我-Bucky！呃，我只是，他是-”

“Tony，”穿盔甲的男人笑说，挥挥一只机械手臂，“顺说我是个机器人，只有脸部是人类。性爱部分可是天杀地诡异-”

“ _Tony！”_ Steve截住他的话头，脸上红潮汹涌，推了一下这个……“Tony”，又把他推进了墙里，然后奔向Bucky，“他只是开玩笑的，他不是机器人，他只不过是……”

“是个男人？”

“啊，嗯……是的，”Steve像他们小时候他觉得自己考砸了那样抓了抓后脑勺，Bucky眨眨眼睛，把这段记忆赶出脑海。

“我还以为Tony是个 _姑娘_ 呢。”

“我也这么觉得的，但嗨你猜怎么着，后来才发现我没有胸部，”Tony耸肩，再次把他自己拔出墙壁，“这可太令人伤心了哪。”

“ _闭嘴_ ，Tony！”

“哦别啊，这 _挺_ 好玩的。”

“我同意，”墨镜男举起一只手，和红发美女一起从大厅走来，“Stark是个妞？我看行。”

“操你的，Barton，如果Bruce弄坏了我的新装甲，我发誓-”

“得了吧，你昨天不是声称这个是‘Hulk防御型’的吗？”

“我-”

“女士们，消停一下，”红发美女恼怒地叹口气，举起一只手，“Barnes已经够困惑的了，你们能等下再斗嘴吗？”

“谢了，”Bucky自动回答，而后转向Steve，“那我猜他的名字也不是Antonia了，哈？”

“不，而是，呃，Anthony，”Steve回答。

“真遗憾，Antonia Rogers刻在戒指上可不错了。”

Steve迅速变成鲜亮的粉色，而Tony在身后的什么地方凭空呛到。墨镜男释出一阵大笑，红发美女哼声，但也没藏住一个笑容，而金发男人毫无所觉地眨眼。

“我实不明白。”

他怀中的棕发姑娘笑着对他耳语了些什么，然后他爆发出隆隆的笑声，“我明白了！这很有趣因为他不知晓-”

“ _Thor！”_ 所有人齐声大叫，但这没能够阻止这个大个子继续说下去。

“-我们的好队长已备好了一只戒- _嗷！”_

Thor正说着的时候，Steve扑倒了他，两人一起撞穿了后墙，摔到了某个娱乐活动区域之类的地方。

“你愿与吾试练吗，队长？你的时机选择实为怪异-”

“好的，拳击，拳击好极了，我们来拳击吧，Thor你说怎么样？”Steve现在语无伦次了，明显在拼命掩盖什么。

“Steve？”

Tony的声音很轻，但穿透了所有嘈杂。所有人在Tony走向Steve时都死一般沉默，看着Tony睁大双眼，露出小孩子在他第一个圣诞节清晨时的神情。

“Thor刚刚说了什么？”

“Thor？”Steve嗓音尖细，对于一个高大的男人来说挺奇怪的，而他接下来的话一团混乱，“谁是Thor？他刚说话了吗？我觉得没啊，我刚没听见他有说话，你们听见了吗？Jane？没吧？我也没啊，我觉得我们可以进行下一话题了-”

“但队长，我刚刚确有发言，我是在说-”

然后Steve再一次把他扑倒，两人飞出了众人视野，摔进了隔壁房间。

Tony跟着他俩冲向大厅，他的声音孩童般明亮雀跃，不甘罢休。

“是戒指吗？是不是Steve？Steve，Thor刚才是说了戒指吗？因为，Steve啊，我刚才听到戒指这个词了，我十分确定Thor说的是戒指，为啥Thor会提到 _戒指_ 啊-”

其他人迅速跟上，很快Bucky就能听到众人竭力把Thor和Steve分开的声音，即使是Tony执着反反复复的“戒指？Steeeve！你为啥不理我啊，Steve？我听到戒指这个词了，Steve。”也没能压得住。

Bucky感到有只手落在他肩头上，然后他转过身看见一个戴着墨镜、神情恼怒的男人。他穿着剪裁利落的西装，手里拎着一兜百货，最上面有两袋迷你糖粉甜甜圈从面上戳出来。

“恐怕这还算是比较不错的日子了，”这个男人叹气，把百货换了只手提着，“而我才出去了十五分钟。我就知道不该耽搁这么长时间的。我是Coulson特工，他们的管事儿的。欢迎加入，Barnes中士。”

之后是长长的停顿，那个男人显然是在等Bucky侧身好让他通过，而Bucky觉得自己大概是刚才被震惊得有点动弹不得。

“你看起来像正被点什么事情困扰着。”

“呃，特工先生？”

“怎么？”

“……我非常确定我最好的朋友是同性恋。”

“没关系，有关于这个的网站。”

接着这个男人就绕过他，把百货放在前桌上，然后就循着激烈的喊叫声和搏斗声朝着大厅所谓“复仇者”的集结地过去了，徒留Bucky在原地拼命考虑这是个什么见鬼的超受欢迎网站。

*

“所以你……喜欢男人？”

他们现在都坐在沙发上了，Bucky在他们面前来回踱步。Tony紧紧贴在Steve身侧，不时就叨咕一下关于戒指的什么什么，而他一这样Steve就拍他一下让他安静，说些什么耐心是美德，然后Tony不可避免地要回嘴说他就是啥美德也没有，所以现在就告诉他得了。不可否认，看到有个家伙跟你最好的朋友挤挤挨挨，缠缠糊糊地坐在一起是挺诡异的，更别提Steve一只手臂还保护性地环在那人腰间，俩人还一直在那里挤眉弄眼个没完。

Bucky现在已经把所有人都对上了号；Jane先前把Thor推走，和他解释所谓“秘密”的意思，Darcy为电击了Steve再次道歉，然后撤退到厨房以躲开Tony扔向她的一只鞋，Bruce现在还是什么“Hulk”形态，但他现在正心满意足地看着名为“朵拉”的电视节目。Natasha，Clint，以及Coulson特工现在都在房间里和他，Steve和Tony一起。

Tony身上还有一些很令人熟悉的东西。但Bucky没法确切地指出是什么；可能是关于那副小胡子的什么？他是不是之前在哪里见过啊。但不管怎样，Steve现在正在回答他的问题呢，所以Bucky暂时把这问题抛却脑后。

“现在大家都用同性恋这个词了，不过是的，”Steve不安地动了一下，“但现在……这种事情已经合法了。我是说，就算不是合法的，我也一样会爱他，但是，你知道的，现在这确实合法化了。”

“甚至是婚姻哪。你还提到了婚姻呢。这个事情。还有戒-嗷，Steeeve，很疼啊，”Tony在Steve用手肘捅他时孩子气地噘起嘴。Steve无视了他，继续说下去。

“事实上，未来的人们对此相当开明。我是说，还是有一些持不同态度的，但Tony说那是他们的问题不是我们的，然后他们通常也对我们这事置之不理，所以也没那么糟糕，”Steve现在显然又开始加快语速了，紧张得喋喋不休，“我是说，我们在媒体上公开了然后还有其他一些事情然后他们现在对此都没有异议了。好吧，他们有时会跟踪我们约会，但他们发布的所有消息都挺可爱的没什么问题而且Tony甚至偷偷留着那些文章还以为我不知道-”

“等下，啥？”

“-而我就只是希望Bucky你能接受这些因为我爱他但是你要知道我也爱你，你是我最好的朋友，我不知道如果我再次失去你我该怎么办，这也是我没有早些告诉你的原因，但Tony被撞到了墙里然后我当时就有点分不了心了，但我觉得你俩应该挺能处得来的并且我希望你不要介意这个因为-”

“老天啊，Steve，等我 _缓下_ ，成不？”Bucky最后还是打断了他，开始觉得脑子里全是Steve连珠炮一样的话语。

“好的，”Steve立即闭嘴，但仍然用他大大的写着请-不-要-踢-我的狗狗眼望着他。

当Bucky消化信息的时候，Tony捅了捅Steve。

“你刚说的是什么意思，你 _知道_ ？”

“Tony，你把它藏在床底下，这不是很难找啊。”

“哦是吗？好吧，那不也是你藏你那Tony速写本的地方！”

“你 _看见_ 那个了？”Steve的脸上染上红色。

“它在床底下，Steve，‘不是很难找啊’”，Tony吐吐舌头，把Steve的话原样奉还。

“你为啥不 _告诉我_ ？”

“因为那是一本上面全都是我的速写本，”Tony欢叫，“我喜欢它！”

“你不该 _看见_ 那个本子的，”Steve咕哝，而Tony就只是把手臂缠上Steve腰间，将他拉近。

“我，”他将每个字用吻印在Steve的脖子上，“愛。它。”

“Tony，”Steve试图显得责备，但出口的话语听上去更像种……鼓励。直白点儿说，Bucky是大睁双眼，简直是惊恐地眼见他最好的朋友基本上是将一个男人的名字呻吟出声。

“他们一直是这样……”Bucky试图搜寻适合词汇。

“过分火辣？”Tony接口，Steve打了他一下。

“肆无忌惮？”Coulson叹气。

“恶心人？”Clint也接腔，对着他俩做了一个被恶心到的表情。

“毫无羞耻？”Natasha干干地提供答案。

“以上全部，”Bucky点头，随后又想了一下，“除了第一个词。”

“不幸的是，答案是是的。”Natasha叹息。

“喂，你最好的朋友可是认为我天才绝伦的，”Tony向Bucky气呼呼地哼声。

“但幸运的是，他也不是光只有嘴贱，他还富得流油，所以我们现在住在一座巨大无比的塔里，而且足够努力的话可以策略性地避开那啥的他俩，”Clint指出，“而同志们，我们试过的次数还少吗。Tony居然还问我为啥执着于通风管道。”

“是你！”有什么关于通风管道的评论灵光一现，Bucky旋身对着Tony。

Tony只是挑起一边眉毛，而Steve用一边手臂挡在他身前，一个明显的护卫性动作。他随即意识到Bucky显然不会伤害Tony，然后对此显得相当尴尬。Tony只是对着Steve微笑，很显然觉得这很可爱。Bucky尽最大努力尝试不要去看着他俩，继续说下去。

“你当时在医院和我呆在一起。你在我昏昏沉沉的时候维修我的手臂，”Bucky记起来了；那就是他看到这副小胡子的时候。

“说实话，很惊讶你居然能够记得，”Tony低笑，“你基本上都是昏过去的。从来没跟我说过一句话。”

Bucky点头，而后摇头，他最好的朋友变成了同性恋这个事实再次闯入脑海。如果是在几周前，在他和Steve生长的世界里……他会因此而被捕的。现在他们亲吻，拥抱，还有关于什么 _戒指_ 的，还有……

“苍天呐，”Bucky吐出一句，不太确定这是感叹还是祷告，“那，呃……那什么……？”

Steve看上去不明白他在说什么。想到这中间究竟过去了多长时间是件诡异的事情。对Bucky来说，这只是模糊的几周之前；对Steve而言，大概要有一年，这可是疯狂的一年啊，几乎像是过去了二十年之久。

“Peggy，”Bucky最终说，“那Peggy呢？”

Steve安静下来。这比起悲伤更像是一种深思的沉寂。Bucky心神不宁地注意到Tony的手移向上，在Steve背上打着圈抚揉。他不确定这看上去算是温馨还是诡异，虽然他内心有个声音在同意诡异这种说法。最终，Steve开口了，嗓音中的确定清楚表明他之前有过类似思虑。

“我对她的愛不是像对Tony那样。我的确爱过她；但不是像这样，不是像她期冀我应当的那样，就算……一切都未曾发生。”

“你们在一起有……” _喜欢这档子事_ 似乎是个错误的话题选择，所以Bucky转而问，“多长时间了？”

“十一个半月。”

“那就是你被解冻两个月后，是吧。”

“是啊。我……我们一开始相处得并不好，”Steve笑着低下头。接着，他更像是对着Tony而不是Bucky在说，“他一直觉得那是因为他使我想起他父亲但是……那更像是因为他使我想起你。”

“好了，我现在跟这儿站着呢Steve，你知道你永远都是我最好的朋友什么的，如果你现在准备在这儿坦承什么的话，老实说，我更宁愿你放在心里-”

“闭嘴啊，”Steve哼声笑，“我不是那个意思。我只是……他如此的自信风趣，永远在我迷茫困惑时应对自如，这些都让我想起你，而……那让伤口刺痛。但后来当我进一步了解他，我发现他就只是……他是独一无二的。无人可比，这是肯定的。但是……我觉得你们两个能处得来，不管怎样。”

Tony现在已经在晕晕乎乎地傻笑了，而Steve的脸红绝对蔓延到了大腿上。

“听着，说实话，这事感觉上还是有点诡异，”Bucky最终向后仰去，重重呼出一口气，“但你要是爱上这家伙了，我会盯着他。除此之外，我倒还想看看有哪个白痴认为自己足以配得上你的。”

“Bucky，”Steve警告，但Tony只是大笑。

“那你要找的可不是我。因为我不觉得我配得上。事实上，我知道我配不上的。”

“Tony，”Steve正准备反驳，但这回Bucky截住了了他的话。

“啊哈，”Bucky咧嘴笑开，“他是对的。并且我觉得我或许可能会喜欢这家伙。”

*

接下来的几周都是一团混乱模糊。那个Coulson是对的；那天还算不错的了。复仇者大概具有招引，或者说是招惹各种奇怪疯狂的糟心事儿的本事，端看那天具体是怎么个情况了--这就是为什么他们在中央公园的在短短一下午时长里经历了从外星人入侵到致命食物大混战到末日机器人战役这么多破事。

这确实需要点消化适应时间。

但到最后，Bucky挺确定他喜欢这些。他们面临的灾难有些时候是自作自受，有时危险系数极高，基本上都混乱无比；但这奇异地让他有了归属感。意思就是，当你某一天和某人并肩豁命战斗，隔天则一起去购物，在这其中就会形成某种你完全无法忽视的羁绊。因为是的，即便说Clint是个烦人的混球而Natasha可怕得要命，Thor迟钝得可怕而Bruce变成那个大家伙时还是有点吓人的。

但他们具有的不仅仅是彼此之间那种超越了纯粹忠诚的感情纽带，Bucky很快发现，在人们所熟知的复仇者称号下，他们对于彼此的意义远远比那多上许多。因为Clint虽然烦人，但他是唯一一个在所有人都厌烦了之后，能和Bucky一起一遍又一遍刷动作片的人。Natasha或许令人畏惧，但你在凌晨两点撞见她一边看老友记一边从纸盒里挖冰淇淋吃的时候，很难把她和一名冷血杀手联系在一块儿。而当然Thor或许迟钝，但他同时跟他弟弟有很深的纠葛，现在也远离故土，而这让Bucky感同身受，因为，好吧，他一时半会儿是再也回不去那个家了。并且诚然，Bruce和另外的大家伙具有毁灭性的力量，但Bruce自身安静机敏，热忱智慧，而且总能给予Stark的自吹自擂以致命一击，所以要Bucky不喜欢这个人基本上是不可能的。

Tony……好吧，Bucky对于Tony的看法仍然在形成中。

因为真的，他人还不错。他跟Bucky有相似的幽默感，知晓所有能够让Bucky补上这七十年空白的好电影（“喂，别担心这个，我已经干过一次这类经典重温的事了，我心里有数”），而且确实是个挺不错的人，尽管他的富有与声名赫赫在外。也不是说Bucky就打算去否认这个，鉴于他就住在这人的房子里……但除去那些不谈，他也还是一个相当不错的人，所以这挺好。

但这也不能改变这人和他最好的朋友玩亲亲的事实。

而且实话说，Bucky对于如何接受这事还是一点想法也没。

事实证明，Coulson是对的-Bucky之前眼见的那些都不是什么新鲜事了-有个关于这事的网站呢。好多事情都有相应的网站。它少了关于“所以，你死了七十年之后又给解冻复活了”版块，但跟里面的“你最好的朋友是同性恋”这部分一比简直都不是事。他从中获取了不少有用信息，没用的更多（坦白讲，有些简直看了都做噩梦）。但还是有感觉别扭的地方，所以他经常注意避开Stark，而是都跟Steve一起混。Steve甚至有一次带他进了Tony的工作间。Bucky一下子被那些车子吸引了，但Steve马上跟他说别碰“Tony的宝贝们”。

“啥，Tony从来都不给你碰他的坏小子们？”Bucky怂恿，“别啊Stevey，原来你才是这段关系里的女人不成？”

“我，呃，”Steve脸红了，紧张地搓着脖子，“话不是这样讲的。Bucky，我们两个都不能说是“女性一方”，我们就只是……两个男人。在开展一段关系。除非你是在指那些-”

“不。当然不是，换个话题吧，”Bucky快走几步越过Steve和他整个儿神展开的脑补，“这个是干什么的？”

上面是几个几个发光的数字和圆圈。其中一个上面甚至还有一个Steve照片的小方块。Bucky挪近了点。

“Bucky，别动，万一你弄坏Tony的东西怎么办？”

“哦怎么可能，你的照片在上头呢，没那么严重-”

他话音落地前警报就响了，响亮刺耳。屏幕转成红色，不停闪烁，吓呆了两人，上面还有什么“未授权访问”和“用户被拒”。Tony转瞬就下到了工作室来，走过来瞪了他们一眼。

“你让他动我的东西了？”Tony气哼哼地对Steve出声，飞速键入密码。警报停了，屏幕回复成默认蓝色，但Bucky仍然反应不过来，傻傻瞪着周围，指望刚才的情景重现。

抱歉，Tony，”Steve嗫嚅，“为啥我的照片让一切……？”

“炸锅了？”Bucky接话，完全没在帮忙。

“不是你动了啥的问题，而是在于点了这个的不是我，”Tony摇头，接着狡猾地一笑，“咋了，你不知道这个图标是啥意思？”

Steve拼命眨眼的样子可以解读为宇宙通用的“全无头绪”，然后Tony点了那个图标。

成百上千幅图片闪现在了屏幕上，全都是Steve。三分之一左右是美国队长的特写，英姿勃发，神采飞扬，而其余部分都是家居生活照。大部分是他俩又在哪里挨在一起，亲吻或者牵手或者就是纯腻歪。而后Steve亲吻了Tony的脸颊，说些什么他早就知道Tony是如此的一个老派甜心，而Bucky走近一步，睁大了眼睛看着这些照片。

然后，有什么悄悄改变了。

Bucky不是十分确定到底是什么。大概是什么有关那些照片的；那些他们很显然已经持续了很长时间的相互关怀，或是他们表现出来身体和精神上的亲密感，抑或只是任何一张照片里的Steve露出的那种 _幸福_ 到不行的神色。不论照片里传达出来的那是什么，它点醒了Bucky。他感觉就像醍醐灌顶。

好吧，或许这事儿以前是违法的-但现在显然不了。并且虽然在考虑到两个男人如此这般时可能还是有点儿诡异，但哎呀，又没人强迫他去想这个，所以关他什么事呢？至于他俩那些亲亲抱抱还有种种夫唱夫随行为……好吧，还是很令人恶心，因为Steve是他最好的朋友，而他实在不需要眼见他最好朋友的舌头究竟放在哪里。

而他是不是同性恋无关 _紧要_ 。

他是Bucky最好的朋友，而这个叫Tony的蠢蛋让他的蠢蛋朋友感觉幸福，这就够了。Bucky突然笑起来，拍了一下Steve的后背。

“来吧，伙计。我们来谈谈吧，就你和我，”他把Steve拽走上楼，“所以我听到的那些关于戒指的是怎么一回事，嗯？”

*

Steve打算在一周年纪念日上向Tony求婚。

虽然他声称自己一个人就进展挺顺利的，多谢你们了，但Bucky还是倾向于觉得他应该加上最后一把火。说到底，这不就是朋友该做的事嘛。

Steve买了戒指，计划了约会，并且当然确保Tony会喜欢的小细节全部囊括在内。有什么特定种类的花束，特定餐厅的特定座位，还包括正当好的那个时间。到底确切的是什么时候谁也不清楚，鉴于Steve一直躲躲闪闪，含糊其辞，还坚持这事儿上的“私人性”，但既然Steve如此坚持，他们也就不强求。

Bruce伪造了一堆测试和项目好把Tony整天都拖在实验室里，这样余下的所有人就能把他们的部分给完成好。Coulson和Natasha花了半天工夫恐吓餐厅的店主把那张桌子订给他们（显而易见，他们第一次约会时，Tony在那张桌子上对Steve进行了公然调戏，而店主显然不打算重温一次那个场景），直到最后他们直接付钱让店主同意当晚餐厅只对他们开放以避免再有公然猥亵的文件报告出现，这才算了事。因为，好吧，如果他们愿意面对现实的话，一个刚刚订婚的Tony很大程度上会是一个对-Steve-充满-热情的Tony，而一个对-Steve-充满-热情的Tony基本上不会让衣服在自己身上保留太长时间。这么说来的话，Steve身上的估计也悬。

所以是的，他们还是包下整个餐厅为上。

是Coulson付的钱，作为结婚礼物，特别贴心。Clint特别坚持要在Steve求婚的时候监视他们，所以Natasha的下一项任务就是骗Clint在大街上因为虚假指令和诸如“看，他们在那儿！”的误导信息跑来跑去，以此确保他不会出现干扰了那两个人的“大日子”。Jane的任务也很相似-保证Thor忙别的去-虽然从他们楼层传来的呻吟声表明她可能选了不同方式。

Bucky，当然是在发号施令，整点什么鼓劲加油助威之类的。虽然有意思的是，Steve似乎并不需要后一部分。

“好的，伙计，这事你能行。”

“Bucky，我不紧张的，”Steve笑笑试图解释，但Bucky可坚持要把他这部分任务给完成好喽。

“不，我认真的，Tony简直对你不可自拔的，他爱你爱得不行，没可能拒绝你的，所以到时候就进去，然后-”

“Bucky，”Steve终于打断他，大笑，“我知道。也不是说Thor说漏嘴之后我们没谈过这事。”

“真的？”

“真的。我们谈了这个。我们都愿意迈出这一步。我只是跟Tony说他这一次得耐心点，等待那个恰当时机，就这些，”Steve微笑着。

“哎呀，有点雷声大雨点小啊，”Bucky嘟哝，而Steve只是重又笑开。

“相信我，Tony最不缺的就是大张旗鼓，”Steve说，眼神悠远，带着喜爱之情，“他绝对要折腾点大的出来，我很肯定。”

“你是真的准备好了，对吧？”Bucky斜眼瞅着他笑，“谁能想到，我的Stevey小朋友长大了，要成家了哟。”

“Bucky……”Steve迟疑着，看上去不知道应不应该说接下来的话，“这……这真的对我来说意义重大，你要知道。就是你在这里这事。我是说，显然我现在不是马上就要结婚了，或者怎样，但……到了那个时候你也还在，这对我来说真的非常非常重要。我太想念你了，Bucky，太开心你能重新回到我的生命当中来。”

“我也很高兴能回来，”Bucky笑开，一只胳膊搭到他朋友太过宽阔的肩头，“你知道我还怀念什么吗？你还是个小个子时我能把你揽到胳膊底下那种感觉。天。现在快来吧伙计，要不然可就要错过自己的订婚时刻喽。”

他说着把Steve推出门外，Tony正在那里等着。所有人都体贴地为二人留出了整夜时间不受打扰，但还是急切地等待他们返回。他们电影看到半夜的时候睡着了，而在凌晨两点大门被撞开，Tony冲进房间大叫“我他妈的 _订婚了_ ，贱人们！”的时候全给吵醒了。Steve有试图让他轻点声，但在Tony捧住他的脸颊反把他吻到消音前未见成效。

Tony，显然地，说了愿意。


End file.
